Meet Her Parents
by Lily1986
Summary: Sam meets Carly's parents for the first time. And the couple has big news to share! Companion fic to "PERFECT WAKE UP". Sam and Carly. SARLY.


**A.N: **This would be a companion fic to "Perfect Wake-Up". A couple of people wanted me to write their parent's reactions. So this is that. You'll meet Carly's parents in this. Obviously, they are completely made up characters. So they are the only things that belong to me. That and the concept. Everything else belongs to HASBRO and Paramount. Enjoy!

**Meet Her Parents**

He walked into the apartment to find his fiancé obsessively cleaning the living room with a vacuum.

"Sam! She's nuts! Save us!"

He turned toward the voice in the corner and rolled his eyes when he saw Wheelie and Brains locked in their cage. "Angel…? What's going on?"

Carly huffed as she looked up. "I'm cleaning."

"I can see that… what's up?" he walked further into the apartment hanging his sports coat on a chair.

"Sam…!"

"Shut up." He muttered to the two robots still calling out to him. He walked up to Carly wrapping his arms around her waist and planting a soft kiss against her neck. "Did you not get the job, babe?"

"No…" she mumbled before turning toward him. "I got the job."

"So then why are you cleaning obsessively?" he asked with a laugh. "You only do that when you're frustrated or… nervous…"

She scrunched her face. "I hate that you know me so well."

"What is it?"

"My parents are coming for a visit…" she mumbled incoherently over the vacuum.

"I'm sorry, what?"

She stepped out of his arms before turning off the machine and crossing her arms. "My mum and dad are coming for a visit."

"Oh." He nodded.

"On Friday."

His jaw dropped. "That's two days from now!"

"I know!" she groaned. "They sprung this on me!"

"Well, are they coming here?" he asked.

"Not exactly…"

"Where are they coming then?"

"Daddy wants both of us to go to the house…"

"What house?" he asked.

"Their house…"

"Your parents have a house here?" he asked with confusion.

"They're barely there…. They only stay there when daddy is needed state side."

"State side for what?" he asked slowly.

"To oversee some maneuvers…."

Sam stepped closer to her. "Why would he need to oversee any kind of maneuvers? I thought your dad was just careered military."

"Oh he is…" she nodded. "This is just his job."

"I'm not following…"

"My dad's a General…." She bit the corner of her lip.

"General…. Really…" he nodded. "I'm dead."

"Sam… daddy knows about you and he wants to finally meet you…" she said holding his arm to keep him from turning around. "Mum too…"

"Let me guess. You mom is a Lieutenant or Staff Sergeant or something…"

She bit the inside of her cheek shaking her head. "She's a Lady…"

"Well, I know that Carly…."

"No, I mean… she's a real Lady…" Carly smiled softly. "That's her title."

"Shit."

"And they also want to meet your parents…." She smiled with a small shrug.

Sam frowned.

* * *

><p>"We're going to be late…"<p>

"Carly… please… I'm under a lot of pressure right now… I can't go any faster in this thing or I'll physically throw up." Sam was saying as he rode speed limit down Pennsylvania Avenue. "Oh my God… your parents are Obama's neighbors…"

Carly rolled her eyes. "Sam…"

He ignored her as he kept on mumbling to himself. "You're like freaking royalty. I might as well be dating Kate Middleton."

"Sam!"

He stopped muttering and faced her. He scowled when she shook her head with a laugh.

"You're going to be fine." She smiled. "They're going to love you."

"How do you know that?" he asked. "I'm the commoner here… oh shit. I'm Kate Middleton!"

She shook her head. "They'll love you."

"But how do you know?" he stressed.

"Because I love you." She answered taking his right hand in her left and squeezing it.

He smiled softly and frowned when he heard someone honking behind them as they passed The White House. He looked in the rearview mirror and sighed. "And my parents coming isn't calming me down any…"

"They'll be fine." She shook her head. "I love your parents… they're real… characters…"

"And they love you…" he mumbled. "More than they love me, I think."

"See?" she said with a smile. "And remember how nervous I was when I first met them?"

"Yeah but you had it easy…" he reminded her.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"Because you're as freaking perfect as perfect can get."

She smiled softly before turning toward the road. "Turn here. The house is on this private road."

"Of course it is." Sam mumbled.

"This is your house?" Sam asked when he pulled up to the three-floor plantation home. "You could have told me you lived at the White House."

Carly rolled her eyes as the door opened for her. "Thanks Bee."

She stepped out of the car closing the door lightly behind her. Sam watched her walk up the steps and turn to wait for him.

_Good luck, Sam. _

Bumblebee's radio channeled a gun slinging theme from an old Western Sam didn't recognize.

"Thanks a lot, Bee." He muttered with a eye roll before stepping out of the car.

He found a Valet waiting with his hand extended.

"Oh… he doesn't have a key." Sam shrugged. "Careful… he's a little temperamental if you turn the wheel too hard."

Sam slapped the young guy lightly on the back as he walked around Bumblebee toward Carly. He took her hand in his.

"Ready?" she asked squeezing his fingers.

"As I'll ever be."

"Sam!"

They both turned toward the voice of his mom and watched his parents walking toward them.

"Isn't this place amazing?" Judy was smiling broadly. "It's like visiting the White House again… Oh honey… fix your tie. It's crooked."

Sam blushed.

Carly turned toward him and straightened it for him before smoothing the front of his shirt. "There. Perfect."

He felt a slow smile grace his lips thinking about their earlier conversation. He took her hand in his again, leading the way toward the front door.

* * *

><p>"Daddy…" Carly walked toward her father with a smile and hugged him tightly.<p>

"Hello, sweetheart." Carl Spencer stood up from his leather chair to return her embrace. "You're punctual as always."

"Just as I was taught."

His smile wavered when he noticed the young man standing behind her with two people flanking him on either side.

"And this must be Sam…. W-We-Wi-Wit…"

"Witwicky…" Sam corrected with a smile and extended hand.

"Witwicky." Carl said with a curt nod. "Are these your parents?"

"Ronald and Judith Witwicky…" Sam's father introduced himself. "It's an honor, sir."

"Please… around here I'm just Carl." He smiled.

"Carl…" Sam smiled. "That's cool."

"It's Mr. Spencer to you…" Carl frowned.

"Right, got it." Sam muttered as his parents followed Carl further into the house. He turned to Carly and frowned. "He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, he does." Sam continued. "Did you see that? The eye twitchy thing?"

"My father does not have an eye twitchy thing…"

"I saw it…" Sam mumbled as she slipped her arm into his. "Does he know?"

"That we're dating?" Carly asked.

"Yeah that… and…" he nodded toward the ring on her hand.

"Not yet." She shook her head. "I figured we'd tell them tonight. And since your parents are here, they're a good buffer."

"Yeah… they would be…" Sam agreed. "If they knew."

"What?" she stopped pulling him back toward her. "You said you were going to tell them!"

"I figured I'd tell them tonight… and since your parents are here, they're a good buffer…" he repeated her earlier reasoning with a smirk.

Carly shook her head. "Oh Sam…"

"What?" he asked with a grin before pulling her closer so she could wrap her arms around his shoulders.

"There's another thing daddy doesn't know…"

"What else is there?" Sam quirked an eyebrow at Carly.

"That we live together."

* * *

><p>"Sam…"<p>

He raised his head when he heard his name. "Yes… ma'am…. Lady …" he cleared his throat. "Mrs. Spencer."

"You're quiet." Joanne Spencer grinned. "Do you not like your dinner?"

"What?" he asked looking between Carly and her mom. "No… I mean yes…"

Sam took a deep breath and smiled. "Yes… It's delicious."

Carly licked her lips, biting her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"Joanne made it." Carl cut in.

"It's really great."

"Yes, it's wonderful." Judith jumped in. "Right, Ron?"

"Delicious." Ron chimed in.

"So, Sam…" Carl trained his eyes on him. "Carly tells me you're working for Bruce Brazos."

"Yeah…" Sam nodded with a smile. "At Accuretta Systems…"

"Sam got promoted from the mail room in just a few months." Carly bragged with a grin. "He's now Mr. Brazos assistant."

"It's a lot more money." Sam nodded.

"A male assistant…. Very nice…" Carl smiled.

"Dad." Carly scowled.

"I'm sure you get his coffee better than anyone." Carl continued.

Sam gave him a small smile.

"Carl!" Joanne glared.

"No… it's okay…" Sam shrugged. "It's not the most glamorous job. It's not where I want to end up… but it's a path. And it's going to get me to where I want to be."

He took Carly's hand in his under the table and squeezed.

"We all had to start somewhere, Sam." Joanne smiled. "It's called paying your dues."

"Carly told me that six months ago. And she was right." Sam smiled at Carly.

Carly softly smiled at him in return.

"So…" Joanne started while looking between the two. "What did you two want to tell us?"

Carly looked at Sam and shrugged before turning back to their parents and extending her hand. "We're getting married!"

"Oh sweetheart!" Joanne stood and walked around the table toward her. Carly stood and hugged her mom tightly while Sam hugged his parents who'd followed in suit.

They both switched parents. Sam hugged Carly's mom while Carly hugged his parents.

"Welcome to the family, kiddo." Ron grinned. "For the record, I always rooted for you two."

"Oh Ron… shut up." Judith slapped his chest before pulling Carly in for another hug. "Let me see the ring…" She took Carly's hand and her eyes widened. "Sam… did you pick this? It's beautiful…"

"It is!" Joanne grinned. "I'm so excited for both of you!"

"Thanks mum…" Carly smiled hugging her tightly. She turned toward her father who was still sitting at the head of the table. "Dad?"

He looked up with a frown and stood from his chair. "Are you pregnant?"

"What?" Carly screeched.

"Carl!"

"I think it's a viable question, Jo!" Carl argued. "We don't see her since she moved here… she just told us she was dating him and now she's marrying him?"

"We've been dating for two years, dad." Carly glared.

"Then how come I'm not meeting him until now?" Carl growled. "What have you been hiding?"

"Hey!" Judith cut in. "They don't hide anything… they've been living together all year and we've known Carly the entire time Sam's known her."

"Yeah…" Ron chimed in. "Carly's been a part our lives for three years. We love her. She comes to stay with us in LA all the time."

"Dad…" Sam muttered. "Not helping."

"You live together?" Carl growled.

"I'm an adult and I make my own decisions." Carly argued.

"I am still your father. It's my right!"

"Carl!" Joanne interrupted him. "Stop!"

"I'm sorry, dad! I moved out when I turned eighteen!" she continued. "No offense but you lost all your rights to telling me what to do long before that."

"Like hell!"

"I'm marrying Sam. I love him." Carly choked out. "And if you love me, then you will respect that."

"Carly…" Sam tried to calm her down. He took her hand in his and squeezed before turning toward her father. "With all due respect sir… I love your daughter. She is the best thing about my life. And I don't want a day to go by that I'm not with her."

Carly swallowed thickly and turned to him with a tight smile.

"I won't allow it."

"I don't know where you get off thinking you get a say…" Carly argued.

"I am still your father!" Carl argued with his daughter.

"Let's face it dad… you stopped being my father when Joseph died." Carly shook her head and walked out of the dining room with her mother following her.

The four people left behind barely made eye contact keeping the tense silence.

Carl walked out of the room leaving the only three people left alone. Sam turned toward his parents.

"I think you guys should go…" he shrugged. "I'm going to stay and make sure Carly's okay."

Judith leaned in kissing his cheek. "Call if you need us."

"We'll see you back at the apartment, kid." Ron gave his son a pat on the back following his wife out of the house.

Sam put his hands in the pockets of his dress pants and sighed. He turned toward the living room and walked up to see the framed pictures sitting there. He cracked a soft smile when he found pictures of what was obviously a teenage Carly posing with an older guy in military clothes.

"That's Joseph."

He turned to find Joanne standing behind him.

"Carly's brother…" Sam nodded. "She doesn't talk about him…"

"It was hard for her." Joanne nodded. "He was an Army Ranger stationed in Qatar."

"Qatar?" Sam asked.

"He died when they were under attack…" Joanne continued solemnly. "I believe we call them Decepticons."

"A Decepticon killed Carly's brother?"

"She was sixteen."

Sam turned toward her. "Lennox's team?"

"You know Lennox?" Joanne asked.

"We go way back." Sam answered with a curt nod.

"He and Joe were really great friends." Joanne nodded. "Like brothers."

"That explains how he knows Carly…" Sam nodded.

"He sort of became her stand in older brother." Joanne answered.

"I'm going to go see her if that's okay." Sam waited for permission.

Joanne nodded. "Last door on the left. She's doesn't want to see anyone but I'm sure she wants to see you."

Sam thanked her walking out of the room.

Joanne's smile turned into a frown as she walked toward her husband's den. She opened the door to find him sitting in his leather arm chair with a glass of scotch in his hand.

"You're not only losing her, General. You're pushing her away."

He looked up at his wife, his lips in a straight line.

"You can't tell me you agree with this." He mumbled.

"It doesn't matter what I agree or don't agree with." Joanne shook her head stepping into the room to stand in front of him. "All that matters is that she loves this boy."

Carl snorted. "Love… she's a kid, Jo. What does she know about love?"

Joanne rolled her eyes taking the glass from his hand and drinking it in one gulp before settling the glass on a desk behind her. She kneeled down in front of him and looked up at him sadly. "Carly's not a little girl anymore, Carl. She had to grow up faster than most kids… you know that. I know that. It wasn't easy for her never setting down roots. Do you even remember ever meeting one of her boyfriends?"

He shook his head slowly.

"That's because Sam is the first person in her life she feels is worth bringing home to meet you."

Carl looked at her.

"Is he good enough for our daughter, Jo?"

"He saved her life, Sam." Joanne answered him. "He risked his life for her. That's all I need. Besides I don't remember my father thinking you were worthy of his only daughter either. And I remember you standing up to him much like Sam did just now. We turned out alright, sweetheart. Didn't we?"

Carl nodded before leaning his head back in defeat. "But…"

"No buts…" Joanne shook her head standing up. "You are going to talk to this boy like a father whose daughter is getting married should talk to her fiancée. With respect and no more backhanded comments."

"Can I at least put the fear of God in him?" Carl scrunched his face, giving into her. He never stood a chance. Carly was her mother's daughter. He wondered why he even tried to fight the two of them. He'd never win.

Joanne felt a small smile overtake her face. "You wouldn't be the man I married if you didn't."

* * *

><p>Sam took a deep breath before knocking softly on the door with the back of his knuckles.<p>

"It's open, Sam." A mumbled response came through the door.

He opened it slowly to find her lying on her bed with her head in the pillow.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked with confusion.

She turned her face to look at him. "Mum just left and dad would have barged in without knocking when he's angry."

Sam nodded understanding. He walked toward the bed and sat down next to her.

She looked up at him and muttered an apology. "I'm so sorry for my father's reaction, Sam."

He shook his head. "It's okay… I've been told worse."

She sat up pulling her knees close to her chest and shook her head. "It's not okay."

"Baby…" he soothed. "I love you… I will always love you… regardless if we get married tomorrow or ten years from now…"

"Well, I really hope you're not getting married tomorrow. Even your mother would have a hard time putting a wedding together with such short notice."

Carly and Sam looked up to find Carl standing in the doorway.

"Sam…" he started. "Can you give me a moment with my daughter?"

Sam nodded before turned toward her. "I'll be right downstairs."

He leaned in and kissed her forehead before standing and walking past Carl out of the room.

Carly turned completely toward her father and braced herself. "What do you want to talk about?"

Sam closed the door lightly behind him and took the seat Sam had just unoccupied. "First of all… I'm sorry, honey… for the way I overreacted."

Carly watched him quietly as he talked.

"I just freaked out." He continued. "You're my little girl. I have a hard time acknowledging this woman you've become practically overnight."

"Dad…"

"No… hear me out…"

"Okay…" she said with a smile.

"I still see that little girl in her Disney princess pajamas asking me to read just one more story before bed."

"Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore." Carly said. "I'm all grown up."

"I know…" he nodded. "And getting married it seems."

"Sam's a great guy."

"I know that too." He agreed. "We raised you right… we taught you how to make smart decisions in this world and you're doing just that. But rather than being proud of you I was scared. You may not be a little girl anymore… but you will always be my little girl. And I would love nothing more than to have the honor of walking you down the aisle."

Carly smiled broadly.

"Of course… I'd rather it'd happen ten years from now."

"Dad." She narrowed her eyes.

"Or whenever you and Sam are ready." He corrected himself. "Really… whenever you two decide. I'll be there."

Carly threw her arms over her father's shoulders hugging him close. "Thank you, daddy."

"I love you, sweetheart." Carl hugged her back just as tightly.

"I love you too."

"Now, come on…" he pulled back. "I need to play my role of the father of the bride and scare the hell out of this guy."

Carly laughed. "Go easy on him, dad."

"We'll see." Carl winked.

* * *

><p>Sam bit his nails nervously as he sat downstairs waiting for Carly and her dad to finish talking. There wasn't any screaming so he figured that was a good sign. When they came downstairs with their arms wrapped around each other, he released a sigh of relief.<p>

He swallowed thickly when he saw Carl's hard eyes trained on him, however.

"You… come with me." Carl pointed at him before leaning over and kissing the side of Carly's head.

Sam jumped out of the chair and followed behind him like a puppy with his tail between his legs. He threw a panicked look over his shoulder at his girlfriend and mouthed for her to help him.

She smiled and waved as he walked into the lion's den and the door was closed behind him.

"Sit."

He did as he was told.

"Not there. That's my chair."

He jumped up. "Sorry." Sam sat in a metal pullout chair and rubbed his hands on his thighs as Carl sat down across from him. "Mr. Spencer… I know that you are upset…"

"What exactly is it that you think I am upset about, Samuel?"

"Well… um…" Sam stuttered.

"Could it be about the fact that until a few days ago I didn't even know you knew my daughter?"

Sam watched him silently.

"Or maybe it's because you were on the FBI's Most Wanted List?"

"Oh… so you heard about that…" Sam muttered to himself.

"I got the damn print out." Carl leaned his head to the side. "Why were they looking for you again?"

"Well, I was exonerated… I even got a medal from the president."

"I didn't ask if you were guilty." Carl narrowed his eyes.

"Right."

"So what did they want with you?" Carl asked again.

"I was working with the Autobots and the Decepticons were trying to get to me…" he shrugged.

"Are you still involved in this war between the Autobots and the Decepticons…?"

"I thought I wanted to be… And I guess I'll always be involved to a certain extent." he answered with a slight shrug. "They're my best friends. But living with Car- Being with Carly… I realized that I was looking to matter in all the wrong places."

"My daughter makes you feel like you matter then?"

"Yes sir."

"She has a tendency to have that effect on people."

"Sir?"

"Growing up alongside royalty never fazed Carly." Carl shook his head proudly. "It didn't matter that we were invited to the royal wedding."

"Prince William's wedding?"

"To Carly that didn't matter."

"She is pretty amazing."

"She is." Carl agreed. "Carly told me about her new job and how you encouraged her to take it."

"She did the same for me when I was looking for a job six months ago."

Carl nodded. "Still…. Thank you." He sat up straight in his chair. "For pushing her to reach her full potential."

Carl chuckled and Sam looked at him with confusion.

"I was just remembering the nickname they gave you when the FBI was looking for you…"

"Nickname?"

"Yeah… they didn't tell you?"

Sam shook his head. "Nope."

Carl started laughing. Sam joined in uncomfortably.

"We called you…" Carl said through chuckles. "They named you…" He laughed louder this time. "Spike."

"Spike?"

"Yeah…" he continued laughing. "I guess they were trying to give you some street cred."

Sam gave him a tight smile.

Carl stopped laughing all of a sudden and looked at him with all seriousness. Sam swallowed thickly.

"Aren't you supposed to ask me something, Sam?"

Sam smiled slowly. "Yeah… there's something I want to ask you… about Carly and I…"

Carl grinned.

* * *

><p>"Carly Spencer!" Joanne caught her standing against the wooden door to the den. "What are you doing?"<p>

"Trying to listen in…" Carly answered in a hushed whisper.

"Come with me…" Joanne wrapped an arm around her daughter pulling her away from the door.

"But mum…" Carly whined.

"Don't mum me, young lady… let your father do this." She said with a smile. "Sam will be fine."

Laughter carried from the den and both women turned to look at each other with confusion.

"They're…" Carly started.

"Laughing…" Joanne finished.

"That's good, right?" Carly asked.

"Oh… of course…" Joanne answered. "That's very good…"

She led her daughter away from the hallway.

"At least it's laughter and not screaming." Carly smiled. "Right?"

Joanne looked at her with a shrug.

"Mum!"


End file.
